In O'Driscoll et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,761, compositions consisting of HEMA (hydroxyethyl methacrylate) or HPMA (hydroxypropyl methacrylate) with PVP in proportions of 20 - 45%, with up to 1% MA and with about 0.2% EDMA were disclosed. Low and critical ranges of proportions of first stage initiators are thermally decomposed at 40.degree.- 60.degree. to provide solid buttons which after second stage curing at 110.degree. C. radiation curing and hydration provide remarkably high water content of about 50 - 65% in lenses which are cut when dry on both convex and concave surfaces on the conventional hard-lens lathe after the step of radiation curing.